It is commonplace to use portable feeders for distributing granular foodstuffs such as, for example, feed corn for consumption by game such as, for example, deer. Additionally, a particular feeder, known in the art as a “road feeder” is particularly adapted to be affixed to the rear portion of a vehicle for dispensing such foodstuffs while “on the move” or while temporarily at a particular location. Invariably, however, the known “road feeders” may only be carried in the bed of truck or supported from a towing hitch provided on the truck. Additionally, most of the known feeders prevent full utilization of the either the truck bed or the tailgate of the truck and all of the known feeders occlude the license plate of the vehicle. As a result, these feeders, which are generally heavy and cumbersome, must be removed for legal highway travel and/or utilization of the truck bed and/or towing hitch of the vehicle and replaced for use in the field.
It is therefore an overriding object of the present invention to improve over the prior art in the provision of a road feeder that completely eliminates all of these long known, but otherwise unresolved disadvantages of the prior art. Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide such a road feeder that is aesthetically similar to an ordinary bumper structure and also provides the full measure of protection afforded ordinary bumper structures.